


I Can Be Better

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [52]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is so in love it kills me, F/M, Fluff, Momoi pushes Aomine to be better and that's just the truth, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: AnyFandom: Daiya no Ace, Kuroko no Basket, Yuri on Ice, Haikyuu, Yowpeda, All Out, Days, Free, Prince of Tennis, or whatever you likeMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: self confidence, belief, be freeDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:Source: Gossip GirlDescription: “I like the way I feel when he looks at me. Like I wanna believe in myself.”





	I Can Be Better

I never thought I’d actually be a goner  
I always thought romance was overrated  
But that was probably me being an ass

I’m not sure when it started really  
I’ve always been teasing her  
And always earning a scowl

But something’s changed now  
Not from her  
No, she is still the same

But it finally hit me  
The way she looks at me  
As if she believes I can be better

I like the way this feels  
It makes me wanna believe in myself  
It makes me wanna be better for her

I guess that’s when you know you’re too far in  
When you just wanna be better for them


End file.
